


Un ennemi insaisissable

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2019, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Note: texte éphémère. Thème de l'Inktober 2019 : "22/10 - Fantôme"





	Un ennemi insaisissable

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : texte éphémère. Thème de l'Inktober 2019 : "22/10 - Fantôme"

L'empreinte cosmique était la même. Exactement. Astérion s'était montré assez catégorique pour balayer les derniers doutes d'Aioros qui, depuis, tournait en rond en remâchant sa colère et sa frustration. Au moins, pendant ce temps-là, il ne pensait pas à Myriam et à la fin de non-recevoir qu'elle lui avait opposée quand il l'avait pressée de rallier le Sanctuaire pour sa sécurité. Trop vite, trop tôt, lui avait-elle répondu ; trop tout avait-il compris quand il s'était avisé des soubresauts que l'angoisse imprimait au cosmos informe qu'elle ne savait pas posséder. En attendant, il allait devoir se contenter de la surveillance mise en place par Saga. _Remise en place_, corrigea perfidement sa cervelle et il se mordit bien fort l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rajouter l'auto-flagellation à un fardeau assez lourd comme ça, merci bien.

« Tu ne pourrais pas la mettre un peu en veilleuse ? »

En apercevant Angelo les bras croisés, appuyé d'une épaule contre le chambranle de la porte de ses appartements, Aioros se rendit compte qu'une part de son esprit avait décelé sa présence sans pour autant juger utile de la lui signaler. A quoi bon ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Oh, trois fois rien : juste dormir. »

Les traits tirés du Cancer en disait long sur la lutte qu'il menait pied à pied avec son propre cosmos depuis qu'il était confiné  _ici_ et que Shura était tenu de se trouver  _là-bas_ . Les effets bénéfiques de l'énergie résiduelle du Capricorne émanant du dixième temple n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir mais Angelo n'avait pas jugé bon de regagner ses pénates et continuait à occuper le voisinage immédiat du Sagittaire.

« Et en l'occurrence, tu serais en train de piétiner et de râler autour de mon pieu que ce serait pareil. C'est quoi le problème ? Enchaîna aussitôt le Cancer pour empêcher son interlocuteur de lui signaler, à juste titre, que c'était du lit de Shura dont il s'agissait.

— Cet individu : c'est un fantôme. »

Aioros, immobile depuis l'irruption de son voisin par intérim, le regardait sans le voir alors que la justesse du terme qu'il venait pourtant de lancer sans réfléchir s'imposait tout à coup au brouillon de ses pensées. Il ne dut qu'à un effort certain de concentration de focaliser de nouveau sur Angelo dont la silhouette regagna en netteté tandis qu'il répétait, l'air amusé :

« Un fantôme, dis-tu.

— Ça n'a rien de drôle.

— Qui a dit que ça l'était ? »

Le Cancer se décolla de son appui et, plongeant les mains au fond de ses poches, s'avança dans la pièce pour aller se planter devant Aioros. Il n'était pas précisément petit mais le Grec était presque aussi grand que les jumeaux aussi dut-il relever légèrement le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux :

« Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas.

— Tu es bien la dernière personne que j'imaginais en train de me sortir un truc pareil. »

Contre toute attente, Angelo ne rit pas. Il n'esquissa pas même un sourire.

« La mort, c'est définitif. Le Surmonde, le cosmos, la réincarnation, toutes ces conneries – il balaya l'espace entre le Sagittaire et lui d'une main désinvolte – ça n'en change pas la conclusion. Jamais. Un instant, t'es là, celui d'après, t'es plus là. Fin de l'histoire.

— C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

— C'est ce que je sais et ça me suffit. Or ton gars, là, il est vivant. Donc il peut être trouvé.

— Son cosmos est intraçable, rappela Aioros. Il est perceptible mais non identifiable. Comme s'il n'avait aucune... ''personnalité''. Alors comment veux-tu qu'on le trouve ?

— Si je te le dis, tu arrêteras de te prendre la tête, et par la même occasion celle de tous ceux qui aimeraient bien dormir à... - l'Italien consulta ostensiblement sa montre - … une heure du matin passée ?

— … Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Angelo.

— Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

— D'accord, soupira Aioros. Même si je ne crois pas que... Ok, je n'ai rien dit ! »

Angelo, qui avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers la sortie devant l'enthousiasme discutable de son interlocuteur, suspendit son pas :

« Après tout, au point où j'en suis, je suis prêt à croire n'importe quoi. Et donc, cette solution miracle ?

— Ce n'est pas son cosmos qu'il faut chercher – le Cancer jeta un coup d'oeil pénétrant par-dessus son épaule à son alter ego qui le contemplait, médusé – c'est son âme. »


End file.
